Descendants the future of the VK's
by 1999kittyhello.com
Summary: The young VK's gradate and leave Aradon prep to start there new lives a few years have passed they all get married and have kids. Ember wants to find out what happened to her mom and who she was on top of that one night turns Ember's world upside down. The epic final story in the Descendants.
1. Chapter 1

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! **

"You may kiss the bride" Fairy Godmother said Joyfully. Everyone cheered as Dizzy ad Ember kissed each other. In Aruadon it was com main for people there to get married young even so Dizzy and Ember were the last of there friends to tie the knot.

Celia had married Squeaky a year ago and was pregnant due any day now. Squirmy had gotten married to Wendy's dathger Jane they had a three mouth old named Peter.

Later was the wedding party all of there family and friends had come Even Ember's dad Hades showed up. Dizzy was working with Evie at her dress shop Evie's four hearts making necklaces and things to go with the dresses. Celia took over her Dad's voodoo shop. Squeaky and Squirmy were Aradon guards.

as for Ember well she was still trying to figure it out. She had no idea what she wanted to do in her life yet but she guessed she could figure it out as she went along.

Anyway the wedding party was going great. Celia had come up to them and hugged them both "i'm so happy for you guys" "thank you" Dizzy said to her best friend. "you look great by the way" Celia put a hand on her belly "Thank you" "personally you look like you swallowed a watermelon" Ember teased Celia socked her in the arm playfully "shut up"

Soon Squeaky, Squirmy and Jane (who was carrying a sleeping peter) came up to them "where did the time go?" Squeaky wondered aloud "it seemed just like yesterday we came to Aradon" Squirmy said "it's crazy" Celia agreed "time fly bye when your having fun I guess" Dizzy said

"or when your saving Aradoun from sudden doom" Ember added making everyone laugh.


	2. unexpected

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC's belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! **

Ember was at Ben and Mal's place just visiting for the day she and Dizzy had been married for a few weeks. Mal and Ember embraced "So how is married life?" Ben asked "it's great"

"So how is life for you guys?" Ember asked "pretty good, it's really busy" Ben said Ember looked down as she felt something on her leg Destiny was hugging her leg. Ember bent down and smiled "Hi sweet girl" Destiny smiled "Auntie!" Ember picked her up "you've gotten so big! I can't believe your one year old"

"any news about Maleficent?" Ember asked "not yet. None of us have any idea were she has gotten too, until she showed up a few years ago..I haven't seen her sense" Mal said

Ember shifted uncomfortably in her seat thinking about what happened a few years ago. Ember phone buzzed it was Dizzy. "hey! wait what? she's having it now? Ok I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to go Celia's having her baby"

"oh ok" Mal said a little surprised that she was leaving early. "I love you guys" Ember gave them all hugs kissing Destiny on the check witch made her giggle. Ember headed out going to the Isle as fast as she could she quickly stopped by Hades place "Dad! hey have you seen Celia?" "yeah she went to her old house" "thanks!"

Ember ran as fast as she could until she reached Celia's childhood home she stepped inside. "hey Celia!" Ember called out "over here" someone called out Ember headed over into the next room. Celia was sitting down holding her belly in pain Squeaky was sitting next to her holding her hand Dizzy was there holding her other hand Freddie was also there.

"what are you guys doing here? she should be in the hospital!" Ember said freaking out "we were just out for a walk and she doubled over in pain" Squeaky said "well yeah she's been overdue for almost two weeks she should have been in the hospital a long time ago!" Ember said "Freaking out is not going to help anything!" Freddie said

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" Celia yelled "we don't have time to argue about this like it of not i'm in labor and i'm having the baby here, So what I need right now is you guys to stop shouting and help me. Got that?"

everyone agreed. "how close are the contractions?" Freddie asked "about five minutes apart" Squeaky said Freddie lifted up Celia's dress "it's crowning" Celia sat up and spread her legs apart. "do you even konw what your doing?" Ember asked

"yeah, I helped Celia get born" Freddie said "ok Celia on the next contraction get ready to push" Ember's face turned pale. "I can't do this" she quickly left the room and went outside the house. Ember threw up on the dirt road she really wanted to be there for her friend but that was just too much for her to take. Ember waited outside for about two hours.

A little bit later an Ambulance showed up. Ember went back inside Celia was screaming from the pain. "hey just to let you konw the ambulance is outside!" Ember shouted over the screaming. "just give us about probably five minutes?" Freddie guessed Ember went back outside and waited.

"ok just one more push make it a big one" Freddie said Celia screamed "you got this babe" Squeaky said

a few minutes later Ember was in the waiting room Dizzy was with her. "Sorry I didn't stay. It was a little much for me" "that's ok. I hope Celia's doing ok" Ember held Dizzy's hand. "i'm sure she's fine Celia's strong she was also very lucky that you where there to help her"

A doctor came out. "how is she?" Dizzy asked "there both fine" Dizzy let out a sigh of relief "can I see her?" "of course" Dizzy stood up "do you want to come in with me?" Dizzy asked Ember "i'm fine" "Are you sure?" "you're her best friend, it's totally fine" "ok" Dizzy smiled kissing her on the check.

a few minutes later Dizzy came out. "so.. boy of girl?" Ember asked "see for yourself" Dizzy said smiling "I don't konw.. i'm not good with babies" "C'mon Celia and Squeaky want to see you"

"don't look at me like that..why do you have to be so cute? ok fine I'm going" Ember said "I have to get back to work. I'll see you at home" Dizzy gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Love you" Ember said "love you too"

Ember lightly knocked on the door "come in" Squeaky said Ember went in the room Celia was sitting up in the bed Squeaky was sitting with her. Ember pulled up a chair next to Celia who was holding the baby in her arms. "hi" Celia whispered "you have to be quiet she's asleep" "She?" "yeah we have a little girl" Squeaky said smiling at his daughter.

"you can hold her if you want" Celia said "ok.." Ember said unsure Celia handed the baby to Ember, she had light brown skin. "she looks just like you guys" the baby let out a little yawn. "aw. she's so sleepy" "because it was so much work for her to come into the world" Celia said sarcastically. Ember laughed "what's her name?"

"Shadow" Squeaky said "that's really pretty" Shadow opened her eyes they were brown. "Hi baby" Ember whispered noticing that her mom or her dad wasn't holding her she started to get upset, Shadow started to wimpier.

Ember noticed this and tried to clam her down "it's ok, shh" that only made her start crying. Celia picked Shadow up and held her in her arms "hey it's ok. Mommy and Daddy are right here" after a few minutes Shadow stopped crying.

"sorry about that" Ember said "it's totally fine" Squeaky said "it's not your fault she's just a little shy" Celia said "I don't konw why i'm just not good with kids" Ember said

"that's ok, it just takes a little time. I still don't konw what i'm doing" Squeaky said "you just have to take it day by day" Celia said "are you guys thinking about having kids?"

"we just got married two weeks ago" "I konw that. Maybe in the future?" Ember thought for a moment. "Maybe..Dizzy will probably want kids it's not that I don't want kids, I do..I just..I don't konw. I mean how can I take care of another human when I can barely take care of myself.. you konw?"

Ember paused thinking. "you both konw I didn't have the best childhood I was on my own from day one. My only example of how to be a parent is from my dad and he's not the best person to take that advice from"

"I konw. Whatever you guys want to do you have each other" Celia said "you guys will figure it out you always do" Squeaky said Ember smiled. "what would I do without you guys?"

Shadow started crying again. "it's ok baby girl" Squeaky said "she's probably just hungry" Squeaky handed the baby to Celia. "i'm probably going to head out, give you guys some privacy" Ember said she hugged them both. "i love you guys. Good luck" "love you too" they said.

Ember went out of the hospital taking a deep breath her mind was swimming. Eveything that had happened made her think about her mom. Who was she? was she a god like her dad? was she dead?

If she was alive where was she? Ember felt her necklace her fingers around the ember. She diden't konw the awswers but she knew who mhigt..


	3. UPDATE

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC's belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! **

HEY! Sorry for the long wait you guys, ive been busy with school and rehearsal I have a bunch of tests next week as well. I will get back to this I promise! I will write whenever I can. Sorry for the wait.


	4. Hades story

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC's belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! **

Ember headed down to Hades place. ¨hey dad. Um.. well can you tell me about mom?¨ Hades sat up ¨your mom?¨ ¨yeah..¨ ¨well.. t was a few years ago after that thing with Maleficent.¨

¨yeah m surprised you made a commitment to her at all¨ Ember scoffed ¨well anyway got together with her your mom. we met at the junk shop we ht t off r hgt away we starting seeing each other¨

¨were you n love?¨ Ember ¨probably more lust then anything else. We were both lonely. Then she got pregnant..¨ Hades trailed off remembering the past ¨what was her name?¨ Hades thought for a movement ¨Eloise¨

¨was she a God?¨ Hades laughed ¨no not your mom¨ ¨what happened to her?¨ ¨not sure. after she had you she just was gone just vanished out of thin Ar¨

¨she left me?¨ Ember wondered ¨why do you want to now anyway?¨ Hades wondered ¨shes a part of me. So that all you found out?¨ ¨thats all¨

¨there must be more answers somewhere.¨ Ember held her necklace her fingers around the part that Elsa made for her. _the river holds all the answers to the past _Ember remembered that from long ago.

¨Athoallen¨ Ember whispered


	5. Love, fear and stars

it was night. Ember came into their house Dizzy was waiting up for her. "hey. Sorry I was so late" "where were you?" Dizzy asked "you can't just go off to who knows where whenever you feel like it, I was worried about you"

"I was with my dad. I'm sorry I should have told you, I just.. I don't konw. A lot has been going on" Ember said sitting on the bed next to Dizzy. "I asked him about my mom"

"what did he say?" Dizzy asked wanting to konw "not much. They just sort of hooked up. This was after Maleficent of course I think she might have been his rebound or something, She wasn't a God like my dad just a normal person.. after she had me she just left she left without a trace. Just one more person who leaves me I feel like everyone does"

Dizzy took her hand. "i'm still here. I'm never going to leave I promise" Ember sighed wrapping her arms around Dizzy holding her. "I konw" She whispered kissing her on the check. "can I ask you something?" Dizzy asked "aren't you doing that now?" Ember teased smiling. "shut up you konw what I mean" Dizzy smiled

"would you ever want to have kids?" Ember stiffened taken aback by that question she knew it was coming sometime but.. this was so fast. "it's not that I don't want too.."

"you can tell me"

Ember took a breath. "OK. I do I really want too. I just I love our life as it is right now."

"you konw it's not like we have to deride this tonight.. just in the future" Dizzy said

"I konw. I just I barely have myself figured out and this new information with my mom.. it's a lot to think about. I want kids with you I do. Your an amazing person you would be a wonderful mom. You konw how I was raised I had to take care of myself for as long I could remember. I don't konw how to be a good parent"

"I konw. We both didn't have the greatest lives growing up I konw that. That doesn't mean your going to be an awful parent."

"I konw i'm just..

"sacred?" Dizzy asked "yeah I mean someone's life would be in my hands, it's a big deal" Ember said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I konw but whatever happens and whatever we desire to do we will figure it out together" Dizzy said looking her in the eyes. Ember's fear melted away looking into Dizzy's eyes.

Dizzy turned her head looking out the widow "hey look at that all those stars out there." "it's beautiful" Ember said putting her arm around Dizzy looking out the widow.

"hey look at that! a shooting star" Ember smiled at her wife even though she was a year older now she still sometimes acted like the girl Ember had fell in love with a year ago.

"make a wish quick!" Ember laughed "ok, ok" Dizzy closed her eyes as if she was contrasting on something really hard a small smile on her face. Ember closed her eyes and made a wish even though she didn't really believe it would work.

Dizzy and Ember opened there eyes. "what did you wish for?" Ember asked "if I tell you it won't come true" Dizzy smiled. "your so cute when you talk like that" Ember leaned in for a kiss. Dizzy kissed her with passion.


	6. family and friends

"So that's why I need to find out more about my mom" Ember finished. "wow" Mal said "that's really a lot to take in how are you holding up?" Ember looked down at the crystal clear water in the enchanted lake. "I don't even konw.. It's a lot I want to find out more about her and I think I will just not yet. I would have to go to Athohallen or something like that. I just don't want to leave Dizzy"

"you could take her with you" Mal suggested "yeah I guess. her job..i'm not sure she could leave so soon. I guess i'll think about it" Ember said "Dizzy says she wants kids"

Mal smiled at her sister "that's exciting you guys are talking about it" Ember looked down at the lake. "yeah..exciting." "sacred?"

"yeah" "that's ok. When I found out I was pregnant I was scared too, it was just such a big change and I wasn't even sure I was going to be a good mother. We found a way to make it work. Whatever you guys want to do i'm sure your both going to be ok"

"thank you" Ember said leaning into her sister Mal wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "no problem"

000000

"shh. it's ok baby girl" Squeaky said gently putting Shadow in the bassinet. Squeaky slowly shut the door to the nursery and went to sit down with Celia. "she's asleep"

"so we probably have a solid fifteen minutes to ourselves?" Celia joked "probably" Squeaky said putting his arm around Celia. Celia put her head on his chest smiling.

there was a knock at the door. Squeaky got up to answer it "Hey Ember, what are you doing here?" "well that's a nice hello" Ember teased coming inside "Ember I love you we both do but you can't just keep showing up out of nowhere, ok?"

"I konw. I just really had to ask you something, please" Celia sighed "ok, fine" "do you konw anything about a women named Eloise?" Ember asked "I don't think so. Why?"

"because she was my mom my dad told me about four weeks ago." "oh wow" Squeaky said "why would I konw?" Celia asked "you used to run his errands! I just thought.."

"Em, i'm really glad you told us this but your have to keep your voice down Shadow is sleeping and I don't want her to- Squeaky was cut off by loud wailing. "wake up"

"I got her" Celia kissed Squeaky on the cheek. Celia came back a second later with Shadow in her arms. Celia sat down trying to sooth her "hey it's ok"

"Do you konw anyone who might konw her?" Ember asked "this is really not the best time" Celia said rocking the baby in her arms. "it's ok baby. I konw your tired I konw"

"i'm really sorry for showing up out of the blue like this" Ember said "I just had to ask you..." all the color drained from Ember's face. "Ember are you feeling OK?" Squeaky asked worried "you don't look so good"

"oh yeah i'm fine" Ember said then fainted. "Ember!"


	7. be careful what you wish for

Ember woke up to a bright light above her. "what..in the world" Ember slowly sat up "good your awake" a nurse said "how long was I out?" "about a hour or two"

"what's wrong with me?" Ember asked "well honey we ran some tests.." the nurse cleared her troth "i'm not going to die am I?" Ember asked a worried look on her face.

"no. nothing like that" "so what is it?" "how long has it been since you have been sexually active?" Ember was taken aback by the question "four weeks ago..why?"

"your four weeks pregnant" Ember laughed thinking it was a joke but the look on the nurse's face said it all. "there's no way. I have a same sex partner there's no way possible. Your sure about this?"

"iv'e worked here for over 30 years trust me i'm sure" the nurse said "that's why you fainted." "i'm..pregnant" Ember said to herself "no way"

00000

Ember headed into Arudon prep she had not been there for a year or so but she knew someone who knew the most about magic as anyone ever had. Ember headed into Fairy Godmother's office. "oh hey Jane" Ember said "hey Ember you looking for mom?" Ember nodded "she's out right now another one of her meetings you konw?" Jane smiled

"I really need to talk to her" Ember said "like really badly" "she won't be back for an hour or so. But i'm happy to help" Jane said sitting down at a table Ember sat down next to her. "what can I help you with?"

"what do you konw about stars?" Jane gave her a confused look. "wishing stars. If you wish on one can it actually come true?" Ember asked "um i'm not really sure but I think I have the perfect book to help out with that" Jane pulled down a old worn book tilted MAGIC LAMPS AND OTHER WISHING ITEMS and opened it up. "stars. here we go."

"now what kind did you see? there are many kinds the blue fairy,- "it was a shooting star" Ember said "ok." Jane opened the chapter with shooting stars. "it was really bright and oddly colorful too kind of like it had a rainbow for a tail."

"ok. the fireball star it's really rare it only comes around about every 1,000 years. That makes sense why no one knows about it. It says if you are lucky to see it in your life time what you wish will really come true" Jane shut the book "wow that's really cool"

"Dizzy saw it about four weeks ago she pointed it out to me i saw it too, we both made wishes" Ember said "what did you wish for?" Jane asked "for us to be ok with whatever happened in our lives"

Ember said. "what did Dizzy wish for?" Jane asked "i'm not sure but I have a pretty good idea" Ember put her hand on her flat stomach. "why do you want to konw about this so bad?" Jane asked

" Jane..I think i'm pregnant" Ember said "i'm not ready for this.." Ember said freaking out "how do you konw?" "I fainted. Iv'e been feeling sick most mornings the nurse told i'm pregnant"

"have you taken the test yet?" Jane asked "no" Ember said "I haven't had the time" "to find out for sure you could take it here" Jane pointed out "I won't tell anyone I promise"

"ok" two mistiness later Ember had taken the test. "I think you can look" Jane said Ember picked up the pregnancy test her hands where shaking she looked at it. Two lines. Positive. "I'm pregnant" Ember whispered. Jane wrapped her arms around Ember. "it's ok. your going to be ok sweetie"

"what now?" Ember asked "you have to tell Dizzy"

000000

Dizzy had just gotten home from work. "hey" Ember kissed her on the check. "um I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Autohallen? I really need some answers about my mom"

"When were you thinking of going?" Dizzy asked "tomorrow?" "Em. I can't just leave for weeks at a time I have work maybe in a few mouths.."

"I just really need this now" Ember said "I konw you can go off and do whatever whenever you feel like it but some of us have jobs" Dizzy said sharply "i'm still looking for a job, a lot has been going on Right now" Ember said

"look I konw you want to find out about your mom but why now?! why is is SO important now!?" Dizzy said angry "I'm Pregnant!" Dizzy looked at Ember "what? that's there's no way possible..Are you sure?"

Ember nodded. "I fainted earlier today a nurse told me I was pregnant, I've been feeling sick most mornings. I took a test it was positive"

"how?" Dizzy asked "the shooting star that we wished on..the fireball star it only comes every 1,000 years whatever you wish it comes true" Ember said "Jane told me about it. Diz what did you wish for?"

"for us to have kids" Dizzy said "this is all my fault inst it?"

"Dizzy... no, no you had no idea we both had no idea this would happen. It's not your fault" Ember said sitting down next to her. Dizzy wrapped her arms around Ember putting her hands on Ember's stomach. "that's actually really cool once you think about it" Dizzy said Ember smiled "yeah, it kind of is. How are we going to make this work?"

Dizzy kissed Ember's neck. "we just figure it out as we go"


	8. Goodbyes and a story

**Hey guys! i'm still going to work on the decedents VK story sorry it's been a while I've been buy with school. **

it had been a few mouths since Ember told Dizzy she was pregnant. Ember had actually got a job at Aruadon prep as a teacher she was teaching kids about myths and legends of Aruadon as well as magical powers she actually really enjoyed it.

"So your really going to do this?" Dizzy asked Ember "of course, I need to ever more now" Ember said touching her belly. "Sorry I can't come with you. I really wanted too, It's just the spring dance is coming up.. Evie needs all the help she can get right now"

"yeah I konw" Ember said "i'm going to miss you" Dizzy wrapped her arms around her holding her. "I'm going to miss you too"

"I'll only be gone for a few weeks hopefully" Ember said "I konw,I just- Ember cut her off "You don't have to worry about me" Ember kissed her hand "i'm going to be fine Diz, both of us are going to be fine"

"I trust you" Dizzy said Ember froze. "are you ok?" Dizzy asked worried "I think the baby just kicked" Ember whispered "really?" Dizzy asked excited "yeah, feel" Ember took Dizzy's hand and put it gently on her belly. "feel that?" Ember asked Dizzy nodded "that's.. amazing. This is really happening" "I still can't believe it" Ember admitted

"i'm really sacred" Ember said "this is a really big deal" "I konw, i'm sacred too" Dizzy said "but we have each other" "we have each other" Ember replied.

00000

Ember headed out already had a long goodbye with Dizzy witch involved a lot of talking and touching and kissing, mostly kissing. Before she left she had to do something first. Ember headed into the dark cave seeing Hades sitting in his arm chair. "Hey dad"

"you always come at the most inconvenient times" Hades grumbled "what's so important?" Hades took his sunglasses off and looked at her "fireball star?"

"how did you- "I've been alive a lot longer then you Honey i'm a god I've lived longer then most people ever will" Hades said "why didn't you tell me about this? that you knew about the fireball star?" Ember asked disbelieving.

"you never asked" Ember rolled her eyes. "also it rarely ever happens even I've only since it once" "I came by to see you before I go" Ember said

"Mal told me about your trip that your taking" Hades said "I found something of your mom's I figured you might want it" Hades pulled out a bracelet made of metal that had been twisted so the stands of metal coiled around each other he tossed it to her Ember looked at it. "wow. Did she make this?"

"I think so. I'm not sure she just always had it on her" Hades said Ember put it on. "thanks dad"

Ember hesitated "can you tell me about the night I was born?" Hades sat up "this is about the baby inst it?" Ember put a hand on her stomach. "partly. Look I just want to konw about her, anything at all"

Hades sighed "all right it happened about 19 years ago" "how old were you?" "probably about 30" "what about mom?" "33" "look can I just tell this story or not?" Hades said giving her a glare. "go ahead by all means"

"like I said it happened about 19 years ago...

Hades and Eloise were in Hades place the two had been seeing each other for a while now. If you asked them they whouldent say they were dating of anything like that they both hated being committed Hades aseptically because of his resent split up with Maleficent. Eloise was easier to handle and not too suborn Hades liked that Eloise just liked being with someone like him without feeling tied down.

Eloise had on a dirty white t shirt that was frayed on the ends and old blue jeans for isle standards it was the cleanest thing she had. Hades was counting down the days he could get out or even break out.

"see it's all about the Ember, The Ember is the key if I get my powers back I will make everyone suffer just like we have too!" Hades yelled Eloise laughed "I love how passionate you are about this"

"I need to have something to keep me busy" Hades said Eloise touched her very pregnant belly. "so what are we going to do?" "I don't konw if you want to get married or something- "that's the last thing i want to do" Eloise said "me too" Hades agreed "I have no idea what I want" Eloise said "I don't really want to be a parent"

"I konw. I don't ether" Hades said "I've just liked hanging out with you" Eloise smiled "me too. Ow"

"ow?" Hades smirked "my stomach.." Eloise trailed off looking down at her jeans there was a wet spot on them. "My water broke"

Eloise shut her eyes in pain trying to breathe. "it's time" Hades got down next to her "ok take you pants off this is happening"

Eloise sat up and spreed her legs apart. Hades got down in front waiting to catch the baby when the time came. "Do you konw what your doing?" Eloise asked "I have a little girl remember? I konw how to do this"

it took about 10 hours "you konw I really hate you for doing this to me" Eloise said breathing hard "You konw it was your idea to have sex right?" Hades said dryly

"just shut up!" Eloise said as another contraction took hold of her. "I can see the head! keep pushing" Hades said "come on Elle"

"come just a few more pushes!" Eloise was breathing hard sweat was running down her face. "come on just one more time!"

Eloise gave the final push. the waling of a newborn echoed in the cave. Hades hands were covered in blood as he looked down at the tiny baby she was small and skinny but very much alive. Hades got the cleanest rag he could and wrapped the baby in it handing it to Eloise "even if you don't want her you should get a chance to hold her" Hades said

Eloise held her to her chest. "Ember." She whispered.

000000

"so that was it?" Ember asked "after that she left" Hades said "probably to go find herself or something like that"

"so all I have of her is my name and some twisted peace of metal?" Ember scoffed "great thanks mom"

"you konw not everyone is going to be like you want them too" Hades said "I konw" Ember said "I just- "you wish your mother was more like a mom" Hades finished

"I guess so" Ember said "you konw more like you" "Really?" Hades smiled "wow that is a sentence I never hread before. I guess I did turn around"

"thanks for telling me" Ember said "no problem" Hades thought for a moment "You konw on the same night Uma came to see me"

"really? Uma?" Yeah" "huh that does sound like her" Ember said "I have to go. I love you" Ember hugged him before going out.


	9. Olaf interlude

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school. **

Ember made her way to the enchanted forest it took about a few days to get there but she had made it. Ember breathed in deeply "ok let's do this" it was spring a nice change from when she had last visited at lest things would be less likely to catch fire this time.

Ember made her way through the trees she could feel someone behind her "HI!" it was Olaf without thinking Ember kicked his head off. "Olaf! I am so sorry.."

"it's ok. I don't mind" Olaf said "being like this helps me see things from a different point of view"

Ember put Olaf's head back on his body. "I wish I had your optimism" Ember said "I just like being happy and also being more mature makes me poetic"

Ember smiled "hey Olaf do you konw where Elsa is?" "i'm not sure I'm just visiting but I bet we could go find her" Olaf took Ember's hand "come on! I konw the way"

"how are you always so happy?" Ember asked "i'm not all the time just like you i have different emotions but when things get hard I try to remain positive I have a theory about it actually.."

"I would love to hear it" Ember said "I need all the optimism I can get right now" "well you came to the right snowman" Olaf smiled "see it's like this.. Olaf took a breathe and began to sing

"There are times in my life

When I am neither here or there  
And I'm a little in a muddle  
'Cause my middle's rolled somewhere

Sometimes one arm has flown off  
And another's in the grass  
And I've one foot in my mouth  
And another in my a...bdomin

When everything falls apart  
And I'm as broken as can be  
I don't get devastated when decapitated  
No, it just helps me see differently  
Yes!

When everything falls apart  
And the winds of fate seem cruel  
What I'm most afraid of  
Shows me what I'm made of  
Which turns out to be pretty cool

When I'm scattered  
'Cause I'm shattered  
And I'm good for who knows what  
I know I'll always catch a break  
As sure as I can catch my butt"

"so no matter how bad things get you can just look at it differently" Ember said "exactly now your getting it!" "When everything falls apart

And it's an awful, awful day  
To sum up my thesis, when I fall to pieces  
It's a chance to look around and say  
I'm gonna pull myself together in a better way"

"how are you so smart?" Ember asked Olaf looked at her and shrugged "I have no idea. I don't even have a brain" Ember laughed "now come on! let's go find Elsa!" Olaf said joyfully


	10. Of mothers and fathers

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school. **

Ember and Olaf got close to the camp she could see tents in the distance. They were close. "everything is so beautiful here" Ember said "I love spring"

just then a big gust of wind lifted them both off there feet. Olaf gigged "hi Gale. I'm happy to see you too" Gale let them down close to the camp. "thank you" Ember said

"I like spring but I love summer even more, I can't wait for Summer!" Olaf said happily "hey Olaf I was wondering- Olaf cut her off "how do I not melt?" "yeah you had a flurry before and it was fall so it was colder up there when I saw you last but.." Ember trailed off

"see these?" Olaf pointed at the snowflakes covering his body. "yeah?" "it's permafrost" Ember looked at him confused "ok?" Olaf sighed "I can explain it"

_please no more singing _Ember thought "with a song" Ember sighed but gave in "alright"

"Hello, hello

And welcome to my show  
Yes, I'm belting  
Well, not melting  
Even though I'm made of snow  
Perhaps you may recall  
I once needed my own flurry

But now you need not worry Yes, Elsa's powers grew

And it's a whole new situation  
Because of a relation  
I now have self-refrigeration Who is present, but not liquescent?

That's right, I just learned to read  
And I like the big words  
Unmeltable me  
Who's super cuddly and not all puddly?  
Unmeltable me  
Who's inexhaustible, un-defrostable  
Humble and fun?  
It's unmeltable"

"now do you understand?" Olaf asked "yes. Now all we have to do is find Elsa" just then a figure appeared out of nowhere Ember was so started she stepped back and actadenly let out a burst of flame from on of her palms. It turned out to be a little girl, Ember relaxed "oh" The little girl had a look of fear in her eyes Ember knew all too well.

"it's ok i'm not going to- the little girl shirked and ran off. "hurt you" Olaf looked at where she was gong "we need to follow her" "what?" Olaf grabbed Ember's hand "trust me"

Olaf and Ember followed the little girl. "hey!" Olaf called the little girl turned around and stooped her face broke into a grin "Olaf!" she gave him a tight hug "It's so good to see you again" Olaf said "See me and my friend were wondering.. Ember stepped out behind the trees The little girl hid behind Olaf. "hey it's ok" Olaf said

"she's not going to hurt you. She just has fire powers like Burni. I'm a snowman and she hasn't hurt me" That seemed to convince her she slowly came out from behind Olaf. Ember knelt down "hi" "hi" the little girl whispered "my name's Ember. Olaf and I were looking for Elsa. Do you konw where she is?"

the child nodded "follow me" They followed her into a clearing in the forest. Sven, Krisoff and Anna were there. "she was here" the little girl said "hi Sven!" Olaf said Sven grinned bending down so Olaf could ride on his back. The little girl went over to Krisoff and Anna. _Those must be her parents _Ember thought to herself She looked down.

"Burni!" the gecko smiled and jumped into her hands. Ember froze hearing the call of Autohallen. "you can hear it too. now Bruni Olaf and I were looking for Elsa do you konw where she is?" Bruni just blinked and licked one of his eyeballs. Ember felt a shadow over her. Ember turned around and saw Elsa.

Before she could even say anything the little girl ran over to her "Mama!" Elsa picked her up smiling "there you are I was wondering were you had gone off too"

"but I thought- Ember looked back at Krisoff and Anna "she's our niece" Krisoff said "but in a few short weeks we are going to be parents" Anna added touching her bulging belly. "congratulations" Ember said to them "thank you" Krisoff said

"so she's yours" Ember said "so who's the lucky person?" " no one. I adopted her" Elsa said "wow that's.. really cool" Ember said Elsa put her little girl down. "Ember this is Iduna"

"it was out mother's name" Anna explained. "they would both be really proud of you, both of you" Ember said "that is so sweet" Anna said "thank you" Elsa said

Ember looked at Elsa and gave her a tight hug. "I missed you" Elsa hugged her back just as tight "I missed you too" they slowly got out of the embrace. "now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"maybe we could talk alone?" once they were alone Ember took a deep breath. "I need you to take me back to Aunutohallen"

"i'm sure I could but why?" Elsa asked "well you might need to sit down for this" Ember took a deep breath in before beginning to explain.


	11. JUST AN UPDATE

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school. **

I will continue both of my Stories i'm just really busy with school and homework. I have spring break in two weeks so i can write more then. Thank you guts s much for reading and the reviews! I will write whenever I can.


	12. ANOTHER UPDATE

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. E leaning is starting up for me tomorrow, so I might not get the chance to post new chapters as often as I would like too But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! **


	13. Best friends always

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. E leaning is starting up for me tomorrow, so I might not get the chance to post new chapters as often as I would like too But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this!**

Back in Aruadon Dizzy was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling, she was thinking about Ember she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad might happen to her Dizzy sat up. She didn't want to be alone tonight.

So she got up out of bed out of the house and deiced to go to Celia's house.

Celia opened the door "Dizzy?" "hi sorry to bother you like this can I spend the night here? Sorry it's just with Ember gone.. I just don't want to be alone"

"Of course you can." Celia let her inside "you should be out of the rain anyway, it's pouring out there"

"thank you" "hey no problem what are friends for?" Dizzy wrapped her arms around Celia, Celia hugged her back. "I missed you" Celia said coming out of the embrace

"I missed you too" Dizzy said

"so how is everything?" Celia asked "pretty good so far. Work is keeping me busy and I love being married but i'm also just really scared"

"scared?" Celia questioned "yeah it's just- "Ember" Celia finished

"how did you konw?" Dizzy asked Celia laughed "out of everyone she is the one to watch out for wherever she goes trouble seems to always find her"

"that's what worries me" Dizzy said "i'm sure she's fine Dizzy" Celia said reassuring her "she's strong"

Dizzy sighed "I hope you right So how are things with you guys?"

"we both have been pretty good just really busy with the baby and everything" Celia said "where is Squeaky anyway?" Dizzy asked

"he's on the night shift guarding the musuism" Celia said Dizzy smiled "it's about time! when we were kids it seemed like anyone could go in there and just take whatever they wanted"

Celia smiled back "that's because they did"

"there's a guest bedroom down the hall ok?" Celia said "the bed is already made and everything" Dizzy headed down the hallway "thank you Cece"

Celia smiled "anytime Diz"

the rain poured down as Dizzy sat awake in the guest bedroom she was just drifting off when a crack of thunder shook the walls. Dizzy sat up her heart was pounding loudly in her chest.

Dizzy could hear Shadow's pricing wails from a few rooms down. she hread the floor broads creak as Celia went to check on her.

Celia opened the door with Shadow in her arms. "can't sleep?" "not very well"

Celia sat down next to Dizzy. "I wish I had that problem all I want to do lately is sleep" Celia's eyes were bloodshot Dizzy could tell she hadn't gotten a full night sleep in a while.

"i'm really glad you came over tonight this is my first night alone since she was born it's really overwhelming" Celia said bonceing the baby in her arms trying to sooth her.

"i'm glad i'm here" Dizzy said giving her hand a quick squeeze. Celia looked down at the baby "she might be hungry. you don't mind if I? I have a cover"

"it's fine with me" Dizzy said Celia unbuttoned her blouse and held Shadow close to her chest putting a light over over her chest so Dizzy didn't have to see. "its ok Mommy's got you" Celia whispered softly.

Shadow kept crying. Celia sighed "she won't nurse" Celia buttoned up her blouse and took the light cover off. there was a bright flash and then the thunder boomed again just as loud as before.

Shadow started screaming. Celia put her on her shoulder gently rubbing her back "its ok baby girl it's just thunder it can't hurt you"

Celia looked at Dizzy "sorry she won't stop crying"

"it's ok" Dizzy looked at Celia she looked exhausted. "I can take her" Dizzy offered "are you sure?" Celia asked "I don't mind" Dizzy said

Celia gently handed Dizzy the baby. "hey little one" Dizzy said softly Shadow was still crying "it's ok. I konw things seem scary right now I konw but you have your mommy and you have me were not gonna let anything hurt you I promise"

Shadow calmed down and looked at Dizzy with her big brown eyes. "how did you do that?" Celia asked "I have no idea" Dizzy said

"how old is she?" Dizzy asked "about a mouth" "wow time goes by so fast these days" Dizzy remarked "I konw"

"you would make a really great mom" Celia said Dizzy stiffened "that's what I wanted to tell you Ember's gone to Autohallen to find out about her mom"

Celia looked at Dizzy "what? she's not a kid anymore she can't just run off- Dizzy cut her off "it's ok. I let her go she needed to do this even more so now"

"why?" Ceila asked "Ember's pregnant. From a wishing star" Celia looked at her speechless "your kidding me right?" Dizzy said nothing "oh my stars" Ceila cussed

"how far along is she?" Dizzy thought for a moment "five mouths now"

"I wanted to go with her but my job.." Dizzy trailed off "Dizzy this is Ember were talking about she's going to be just fine, I promise" Celia said looking her in the eyes.

Dizzy manged a small smile "I hope so" Dizzy looked down at Shadow who had begun to fuss. Dizzy smiled "looks like someone needs her mommy" Dizzy passed her to Celia.

Celia smiled at her baby. "you want to try eating?" Celia unbuttoned her blouse holding Shadow close to her chest she put a light cover on her chest. Shadow was still fussing. Celia sat back and relaxed "shhhh. it's ok. I got you baby girl" she whispered

Shadow stopped fussing she began to eat making little sucking noises. Celia smiled "there we go all better" Shadow's tiny fist grabbed Celia's finger.

Dizzy smiled at the two of them they both looked so happy. She knew Ember would be ok and hoped that she would come home soon. For the first time in a while Dizzy was really excited about parenthood.


	14. wait what?

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. E leaning is starting up for me tomorrow, so I might not get the chance to post new chapters as often as I would like too But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this!**

Ember held unto Elsa. They were going fast across the water to Aouthallen. Ember felt like she was going to puke but took a deep breath steadying herself.

They reached the shore. "thank you Nokk" Elsa said rubbing his nose Nokk gave her a kind look "i'll see you at home ok?" Nokk took one last look at Elsa before running back to Autohallen.

Ember slipped on the ice Elsa quickly caught her in her arms. "you ok?" Elsa asked sightly amused Ember got unto her feet "i'm ok. I just didn't watch where I was going"

"ok let's do this i'm ready" Ember and Elsa went into Autohallen they hread it's call. Elsa called back.

Ember felt the baby kick. She smiled running her hands over her bump "hi baby" she whispered "I think were close" Elsa said they came to a room where it was just ice then it lit up with Ember's memory's.

"wow" Elsa whispered Ember looked at one wall seeing a middle aged women with dark brown hair. "it's her! That's my mom"

Ember looked and saw her mother leaving just moments after she had given birth. Then she just evaporated, just like that gone.

"what?" Ember said to herself she saw a younger version of her mother in the VooDoo shop. She picked up a bottle of something. "does this work?"

"oh yeah, it works really well for only a few years" Ember recognized Dr. Facilers voice. "how bad is it?" he asked Ember was confused until her mother stepped right through him.

"she was a ghost" Ember said to herself in shock. using the potion would maker her real only for a few years. "then?" her mother asked "after that you disperse comply"

"unless you find a visel something that can carry a small part of you inside it" he said it dashed forward to when Eloise was holding Ember on her chest his words echoed in her head.

"now she won't konw your there but you will able to see everything she does, that's the olny way your ever going to be able to really live as a ghost"

then everything faded. "my mom was a ghost." Ember said "she was with me the whole time i can't believe it"

"are you ok?" Elsa asked Ember shrugged "i don't konw"

"you want to go?" Ember nodded They got back to camp Ember tried to sleep "Dizzy.." Ember whispered Ember was in a dark space she could see Dizzy. "Ember how?"

Dizzy asked "I don't konw- Ember looked at her whist the mental bracelet was glowing ice blue. "I think i'm still dreaming" Ember said "but I can see you and you can see me"

"are you ok?" Dizzy asked her "yes, i'm ok" Ember said "i'll be home soon. I promise" Dizzy smiled "I trust you" then she was gone.

000000

Ember woke up. The bracelet was normal now it could help her reach others in dreams when she needed to. Her back ached she was in her sixth mouth Ember was covered in sweat shaking.

She felt awful, something was wrong she just knew it. Ember got up and went To Elsa's tent. "Elsa?" she whispered Elsa sat up "Ember are you ok?"

"I don't konw" Ember sat down next to Elsa. "my back hurts. Something's wrong I can feel it." Ember had tears in her eyes she was freaking out "hey it's ok. I'm here for you"

Elsa pulled her close holding her hand. "how far along are you?" "six mouths" "it could just be false labor" Elsa said

"I don't konw" Ember felt a sharp pain in her back she cried out in pain. Iduna woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Mama? what's going on?"

"remember how Aunt Anna had her baby a few weeks ago?" Iduna nodded "Ember's having her baby" Iduna's eyes lit up with excitement. "really?"

Ember manged a small smile "it looks like it" "I have to go help get her home ok?" Elsa said Iduna said nothing "Can I come?" "no baby i'm sorry it's really far away you can stay with Honeymarin untill I get back ok?"

Iduna agreed "ok" "I'll be back soon, you have to be a brave girl until then ok?" Iduna smiled "ok Mama I will"

Elsa hugged her. "I love my little snowflake" "I love you too Mama"

Elsa and Ember left the tent "how are we going to get there?" Ember asked "I usually walk but- Elsa cut her off "I have an Idea"

"hey Rider can I borrow one of your reindeer's?" Elsa asked Rider looked surprised "sure. Just make sure he's back by morning" "he will be"

Elsa helped Ember up. Elsa got on Nokk. "ready?" "yep. Aradoun here we come"


	15. birth

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. E leaning is starting up for me tomorrow, so I might not get the chance to post new chapters as often as I would like too But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this!**

They were almost at Aruadon. Ember remembered she could read her sisters mind so she desided to try it and let her konw she was coming home.

back in Araduon Mal and Ben had just fished putting Destiny to bed. _Mal, it's me _Mal touched her head "you ok?' Ben asked concerned "yeah it's just Ember.. she's talking to me with her mind It's been a while sense I've done this"

Mal closed her eyes _where are you? _Ember replied _coming home soon. Something's wrong with me I think i'm in __labor. _ Mal took in a sharp breath at the news. _I'll let the hopstail konw your coming hang in there. _

Ben looked at Mal "is she ok?" Mal shook her head fear in her eyes. "no. She's having the baby three mouths early we have to let the hopstail konw"

Ben nodded "i'm on it"

000000

Ember was in a hospital bed sitting up. "Elsa thank you so much, for everything" Elsa smiled "no problem" "you should go home, to your daughter" Ember said

"are you sure?" Ember nodded "i'm going to be fine" Elsa gave her a quick hug before heading out. Squirmy came in a hour later. "need some company?"

Ember smiled "I would love some" Squirmy sat down in a chair beside her and took her hand. "you are really something else" he said

"in a good way or a bad way?" Ember asked smiling "in the best way"

"sice when did you become so sappy?" Ember laughed "I have no idea" "your so grown up now" Ember said to him "your not so shy anymore and look at you your a guard now!"

"are you ok?' he asked her "I don't konw. they gave me something that will stall the contractions so I hope it starts working soon" Ember gasped in pain a few tears ran own her checks. "i'm sorry I don't mean to cry it just hurts so much"

"it's ok. You can cry in front of me you've seen me cry a hundred times anyway" Squirmy joked Ember laughed "it was a lot more then a hundred"

Squirmy laughed "I was a really sensitive kid!" Ember paused "I feel sick" "I mean I would too this is a lot to process"

"no I mean- Ember put her hand over her mouth "can you hand me that trash can?" Squirmy quickly picked up the nearest trash can and handed it to Ember just in time. "Thank you" Ember dry heaved her whole body shook with the effort.

"how did Jane handle this?" Ember asked "well she wasn't early like you are. Peter came right on his due date. She was still in a lot of pain but the drugs really helped and just thinking about seeing your baby for the first time" Squirmy explained "does Dizzy konw i'm here?"

"I think so, I bet she's on her way" that made Ember relax a bit. Jane came in with Peter in his car seat. "hey beautiful" Squirmy kissed Jane on the check. "hi Jane"

Ember said "how are you feeling?" Jane asked "like my back is on fire" Ember let out a sigh of relief "the medicine works. The contractions are stalled for now, thank the stars"

"that's great" Jane said Peter opened his eyes taking in the new place he was in. Jane got him out of his car seat and looked at Ember "you can hold him if you like"

Ember nodded Peter was placed in her arms. "hey buddy" Ember smiled "how old is he?" "ten mouths" Squirmy said "he's so big now" Ember said Peter reached out a tiny hand and grabbed her finger. Ember smiled Peter let out a little yawn. "you guys should get some sleep"

Ember said handing Peter back to Jane. "i'll be fine" "we love you" Jane and Squirmy said together "I love you too"

a few minutes later Dizzy came in. "Ember!" Dizzy yelled she rushed over and hugged her. "I was so worried about you" Ember wrapped her arms around Dizzy "I missed you so much"

they looked at each other lovely and kissed. Dizzy put her hands on Ember's belly. "how are you feeling?'" "fine for now the contractions have stopped"

"your the bravest person I konw, you konw that?" Dizzy said Ember smiled "I do now"

Ember stayed for about three days the concretions kept coming and going. The doctors warned her that she might have to give birth early if the contractions didn't stop and that if it did happen they would do anything they could to help her and the baby.

the contractions were up again. Ember was holding Dizzy's hand Ember's eyes went wide "Dizzy get the doctor" Ember said "why?" Dizzy asked "My water just broke get the doctor!" Ember shouted Dizzy ran off to find the doctor Ember ran her hands over her belly the baby was kicking hard. "it's ok baby" Ember said between deep breaths "it's going to be just fine"

Just then a whole bunch of Doctors and nurses came in. Dizzy held her hand. the doctor looked under her dress "your bleeding. We have to get the baby out now"

"on the next contraction get ready to push" the doctor said Ember took Dizzy's hand "ok, i'm ready"

0000000

it was 1:00 in the morning the next day Ember was still in labor. "ok one more push breath out good job.. ok now breath in and push" the doctor said

Ember screamed her face was red from pushing "good job baby" Dizzy said holding her hand. no one said anything. "is it ok?' Dizzy asked the sounds of a baby crying filled the room.

Dizzy smiled Ember smiled then she passed out from blood loss. "is she ok?" Dizzy asked "we just need to hook her up to an Iv she lost a lot of blood" a nurse said

"is the baby ok?" "she's really small we need to get her downstairs to the NICU" Dizzy nodded sacred "ok"

after a few hours Ember woke up. "Dizzy.." Ember said weakly "hi" Dizzy said softy "is the baby ok?" Dizzy stared crying "it's really small and helpless I don't konw if it will make it"

Ember felt tears in her eyes "what?"

00000

Ember and Dizzy stayed in the hostail for about two mouths to make sure their baby was ok. They got to take the baby home after two mouths and three weeks.

"Ready to go?" Dizzy asked "I think so. it's going to be hard going from getting so much help to just us" Ember said "I konw. But I think we can handle it" Dizzy said

Ember picked up the car seat and peered at the baby inside "we get to go home today baby girl" Ember smiled the baby was still really small and skinny but she was healthy.

"what do you want to name her?" Dizzy asked "I was thinking... Star" Dizzy smiled "I love that name"


	16. the future

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. E leaning is starting up for me tomorrow, so I might not get the chance to post new chapters as often as I would like too But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this!**

ONE YEAR LATER...

it was family day once aguin. Eveyone was outside enjoying the day it was a nice day too the sun was shineing there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

it was a nice summer day. Ember took a deep breath and smiled looking at the sky above her she hread a thud near her. Ember looked at her feet Star had fallen down Ember picked her up "hey it's ok" Ember kissed her hand Star smiled "there's my happy girl"

Dizzy came over to them Ember kissed Dizzy on the check. "hi" Dizzy smiled. Dizzy picked up Star "hi baby girl" Dizzy looked at Ember "what?" "nothing i'm just glad to see you so happy"

Ember looked sruprised "what?" "on the Isle- "Diz no one was happy on the Isle" Ember said cutting her off "and if they were they were insane"

"just let me finish ok?" Ember said nothing so Dizzy went on "even when we came here you where never really happy I just felt like- up untill a few years ago you where holding your breath. I'm just really glad that your happy now"

Ember said nothing. "how are you so smart?" Ember asked Dizzy smiled "I try" "so are you?" Dizzy asked "Am I what?" "happy" Ember pretented to think for a moment

she gave Dizzy a quick kiss on the lips and smiled looking into her eyes. "yes"

0000000

Mal and the core four were on the balcony. "hey Remember our first family day?" Mal asked they all goaned "oh man don't remind me" Jay said

"that was not our best moment" Carlos said smileing "it was so bad" Eive said laghing

"you made Chad pass out that was pretty cool" Jay said "in my defense he desreved it" Evie said Mal teansed "I've never been prouder of you then in that moment"

Evie gigged. "we have had so much happen in the last few years" "we saved the Aruadon like three times" Jay said "we all got jobs" Carlos said

"we all got married and started familes" Evie said "the most inpotant one is were all still friends" Mal said eveyone agreed "hey do you think it will always be like this?"

Carlos asked "like happily ever after?" Jay asked "I have no idea" "konwing tht things useally go wrong here I would say no" Evie said "we just have to enjoy this well it lasts"

"if anything does happen here we will be ready for it" Mal said "becuse we're rotten to the core" they all said togther.

000000

Ember, Dizzy, Ceila, Squkey and Sqrimkey were sitting outside in the sun wacthing there kids play. "it's crazy eveything that's happend so far" Sqrimkey said

"I konw" Ceila said "it's crazy" "crazy is normal for Aruadon" Dizzy said "unfornatly" Ember chimed in "that or certain doom"

eveyone laghed. "it's ture" Squkey said "at least we have each other" eveyone said nothing for a while just sitting in the selince.

Ember spoke up "we have a pretty great family don't we?" no one said anything but eveyone smiled Ember kenw they agreed with her she had no idea what whould come next none of them did, Ember was just happy to live in the moment Becuse sometimes that's all you can do.

**there it is the end! I hope you all liked it once aguin thank you so much for reading this and my other Desedents srories. I write for you guys I really do. I'm So glad you guys have been with me on this wirlwind of a ride os THANK YOU so much from the bottom of my heart. See you in the next Fic-**

**KittyHello **


End file.
